


Back To The Drawing Board

by Geordie_Sidney



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geordie_Sidney/pseuds/Geordie_Sidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the fall out of Robert and Paddy at the farm, and the reignited passions between Robert and Aaron, Robert tries to make things better for his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So here is what I’d like to call a synopsis of a fic I’ve got in my head.

Please comment what you think?

————————————

Eight months ago I never would have thought I’d be doing this.  
But the again, eight months ago, I had sworn it would be a one time thing.

I mean my life was pretty great. I had a beautiful fiancée, a stunning new home and all the money a guy could ask for.

So the question is; why am I here now about to make one of the biggest honest commitments of my life?

What could a mechanic offer me in comparison to the amazing life I had aquired?

New skills?, danger?, excitement?

Yes okay, all of those, but the most important attributes he offered me are; honesty, reliability, a conscience and love. True, and honest love.

So yeah, eight months ago,I thought I had it all. I would never have envisioned this.

Certainly in regards to Aaron Livesy!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, come on Aaron." I pouted. "I know things haven't exactly been great, but I'm trying here."

Honestly, sometimes it's like I can't win. He has a go when I don't see him, then has a go when I do.

"Yeah, I know that." Aaron nodded, biting his bottom lip. "But you can't expect me to come running everytime you call."

I sighed. True, I couldn't ask that of him, when I'm not exactly the number boyfriend around here. But I meant what I said, I was trying my best to make things up to him. 

Gently I tugged on the mechanic's hoodie, pulling him closer. Not releasing him, I leaned down and pressed my lips against his, not moving until he finally reciprocated. 

A smile formed on the edge of my mouth as I pulled back slightly, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I promise Aaron. I will make it upto you." He turned his head to the side, obviously not believing a word I was saying. I can't I blame him. It's not as though I'd don't much to have him trust me. Resolute, I touched his cheek, waiting for him to capture my eyes once more.  
"Be ready for five this evening, and I'll pick you up at the barn."

Without saying anything, Aaron turned and walked to the door.

Puzzled I called out, "Aaron?"

He turned and gave me a smirk.

"You said to be ready and at the farm for five. I've only got an hour and half."

With that he left, leaving me a little stunned. And not for the first time either.

Laughter erupted within me as I followed behind him. Blimey I had my hands full.


End file.
